


полинькапашенька

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	полинькапашенька

Врачи со второго триместра говорили ей: одумайся, ты же сама ребёнок ещё, кесарись, - но она представляла, как её взрезают, будто свиную тушу, а она, беспомощная, едва дышит под многометровыми пластами тёмной воды наркотического сна, и отказывалась наотрез.  
Родила сама. На родильном столе кричала: что, суки, пялитесь? А вот и не больно мне нихуя.  
Близнецов назвали Павлом и Полиной. Привезли в пахнущую обойным клеем квартирку и положил обоих в одну кроватку. Бабушка возмутилась: нельзя так! Павла переложили в коляску, и он тут же заорал, и Полина поддержала его - заскулила тоненько, а потом возрыдала в полный свой не по-младенчески, не по-девчачьи басовитый голос, и так они орали, не смолкая, икая, захлёбываясь воздухом, то дуэтом, то подменяя друг друга - пока бабушка не сдалась и не вернула Павла к сестре.  
Женщина она была хорошая, но упрямая. Сама когда-то училась быть матерью по советским книгам вроде "Ребёнок и уход за ним. от А до Я" - и теперь и внукам прожаривала распашонки с обеих сторон раскалённым утюгом, упорно меняла памперсы на марлевые подгузники, когда оставалась с близнецами одна, и потом без конца стирала зассанные пелёнки, кипятила в выварке, развешивала в крохотной кухне.  
\- А это наши Полинька и Пашенька, - говорила с гордостью, показывала сотрудницам фотки: две краснолицые туго спелёнутые гусенички, два голыша, одинаковые лицом, как с фабричного конвейера, два карапуза в дутых китайских комбинезончиках (синий и красный).  
\- Бедные дети, безотцовщина, - говорили за её спиной сотрудницы и шли после работы в кафе, а она бежала домой, к Пашеньке и Полиньке, безотцовщинам, бедным детям.  
Бедные дети выросли из своей кроватки и спали теперь на двухместном раскладном диванчике, во сне переплетались конечностями, утыкались лбом в лоб, сопели слаженно, как один. Бабушка смирилась уже давно.  
Однажды утром, почистив зубы перед садиком, Пашенька ножницами для бумаги состриг Полинькины негустые белобрысые локоны (с её молчаливого, надо сказать в оправдание Пашеньки, согласия) и получил за это нагоняй от матери.  
\- Посмотри, что ты наделал, - упрекала мать, - она же была такая красивая! А теперь?  
\- А теперь некрасивая, - спокойно отвечал он. - Теперь просто моя.  
\- Моя, - эхом повторила Полинька. На ней была Пашенькина рубашка, застёгнутая не на ту пуговицу, и мать махнула рукой.  
В четырнадцать Полинька проснулась первой, высвободилась из Пашенькиных сонных объятий, сняла майку, встала перед зеркалом и решила, что с этим надо что-то делать.  
Стала перетягивать грудь эластичным бинтом. Было лето, было ей неудобно, жарко, зато майка лежала на груди ровно, и их с Пашенькой, длинноногих, угловатых, взъерошенных (стригли друг друга сами), бывало, принимали за братьев.  
Полинька при каждой такой ошибке краснела от удовольствия. Пашенька же однажды ночью просунул руку ей под майку, накрыл ладонью грудь и сказал:  
\- Дура ты. Это же красиво.  
Утром Полинькин затылок был влажен от Пашенькиного дыхания, а майка на спине, чуть повыше крестца, - от Пашенькиного семени.  
Потом...  
Не было никакого особенного "потом".  
То есть, ну, тряхнуло, конечно, здорово, чуть не вышибло дух, как на хорошем ухабе, но после жизнь, как ни странно, покатилась себе дальше ровно, почти как у всех, Полинька отпустила волосы, стала красить лицо, училась на востоковеда, начала встречаться со студентом-иностранцем по имени Лин, снимали квартиру, работали в одной конторе, купили на двоих подержанный "фолькс".  
Оказалось, сопеть в унисон и переплетаться ногами можно не только с Пашенькой.  
Спустя год расписались и перестали предохраняться.  
Беременная Полинька приходила к Пашеньке часто. Жаловалась на отекающие ноги и на то, что каблуки невозможно носить и что постоянно хочется писать. Рассказывала, какой хороший парень Лин и как он её смешит и как хорошо бы купить квартиру, чтоб своя, но это же нереальные, бешеные деньги, и они думают, а не разменять ли мамину и не переехать ли в Киев, там дешевле и воздух чище.  
Близнецы родились осенью. Названы были Романом и Павлом (в честь, конечно же, а как иначе). Лину русские имена нравились, о Пашеньке он думал хорошо, ну, и не возражал.  
Полинька пришла к Пашеньке с коляской, когда лето уже перевалило за середину. Близнецы вертели круглыми головами, серьёзные, щекастые, с глазами, похожими на блестящие косточки хурмы.  
\- Решили-таки переезжать, - сказала Полинька, - уже начали обмен. Геморроя, конечно, до хуя будет. Но, ты знаешь, мама оказалась только за, я прям удивилась. Жалко только, видеться будем редко теперь. О, а ещё, прикинь, эти засранцы отдельно спать не хотят, представляешь? Ну ладно, я думаю, пусть пока. Ещё маленькие же. Но потом надо будет что-то придумывать.  
Помолчала. Потом сказала:  
\- А может, и не надо ничего придумывать. Ладно, Пашка. Пойду, пора. Мать тут это... говорит, надо тебе новое надгробие перед отъездом. Скину спиногрызов на мужа, отвезу её, пусть выберет. Тебе-то, блин, всё равно.  
Тут она впервые по-настоящему поняла, ну, будто книга сама открылась на нужной странице, что Пашеньке действительно всё равно уже очень давно, и, толкая коляску к выходу, впервые с пятнадцати лет заплакала.


End file.
